skilletfandomcom-20200215-history
Freakshow
"Freakshow" is a bonus track on Skillet's album "Rise." Lyrics Step right up! Ladies and gentleman Come and see things your eyes won't believe Some say they're aliens Some say they're strangers Some say they're not of this world We will not conform to the masses Whether they scorn or whether they attack us Come one, come all! Welcome, to the freak show Welcome to the freak show Step up, status quo Hope you enjoyed the ride Welcome to the freak show We got horns and halos We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it Guess you don't even know who I am I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it Time to make my final stand Welcome to the freak show This is where the freaks go This is the place that they can never take away Welcome to the freak show We don't ever need though One to tell us who to be, how to feed I don't care what they believe oh oh oh Welcome to the freak show Welcome to the outcast Take a step across the tracks We ain't got nothing to prove Don't need your smiling face Don't need your handshake 'Cause this is my life to live and I ain't living for you Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it Guess you don't even know who I am I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it Time to make my final stand Welcome to the freak show This is where the freaks go This is the place that they can never take away Welcome to the freak show We don't ever need though One to tell us who to be, how to think I don't care what they believe oh oh oh Welcome to the freak show I'm a freak naturally Just how I want to be You're a freak just like me I'm a freak naturally Just how I want to be You're a freak just like me Welcome to the freak show This is where the freaks go This is the place that they can never take away Welcome to the freak show We don't ever need though One to tell us who to be, how to think I don't care what they believe Freak show, freak show The place that they can never take away Freak show, freak show The place that they can never take away Oh oh oh welcome to the freak show Oh oh oh welcome to the freak show Meaning As christians, we ought to be different, to stick out. Do not conform to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will be able to test and approve what God's will is--his good, pleasing and perfect will. Romans 12:2 Dear friends, I urge you, as aliens and strangers in the world, to abstain from sinful desires, which war against your soul. 1 Peter 2:11 Category:Rise Category:Songs Track List # Rise # Sick of It # Good to be Alive # Not Gonna Die # Circus for a Psycho # American Noise # Madness in Me # Salvation # Fire and Fury # My Religion # Hard to Find # What I Believe Bonus Tracks # Battle Cry # Everything Goes Black # Freakshow Category:Bonus Track